1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to amusement devices that are used to generate and support bubbles. More particularly, the present invention relates to bubble blowing devices and objects that are used to manipulate the bubbles after they have been blown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble blowing devices have been popular with children for many generations. In that time, bubble blowing devices have been created in countless designs and styles. As such, the prior art is replete with many different types of bubble blowing devices.
Novelty bubbles usually come in one of two types. The first type of bubble is a soap film bubble. With a soap film bubble, the surface tension of the soap film creates the skin of the bubble. As soon as the soap film dries or is punctured, the bubble pops. Accordingly, soap film bubbles have a typical life expectancy of less than ten seconds.
The second type of bubble is the polymer film bubble. Polymer film bubbles use a highly elastic polymer to create the skin of the bubble. With many types of polymer films, even if the bubble is pierced, the bubble does not pop. Rather, the polymer film of the bubble maintains its shape until it is manually compressed and reused.
Bubble blowing devices typically have the same functioning elements. A reservoir is provided for holding soap film or polymer material. An annular structure is provided to dip into the soap film or polymer material. A stream of air is then blown through the annular structure, thereby creating bubbles from the soap film or polymer material.
Typically, after a bubble is formed, the bubble is left to float freely in the wind. Soap film bubbles quickly pop and are lost. With soap film bubbles, children are amused by creating the bubbles and by trying to catch the bubbles in the short period of time before they naturally pop. However, with the advent of polymer film bubbles, bubbles have taken on a new play value. Polymer film bubbles last for long periods of time. Accordingly, children now have the opportunity to interconnect bubbles and make complex designs from bubbles.
The present invention is a device that makes playing with either soap film bubbles or polymer film bubbles more fun. The present invention contains the bubble making equipment needed by a child to create bubbles The device also provides a support for holding a plurality of bubbles in a complex formation. Lastly, the present invention provides a means for illuminating the bubbles held on the support, thereby creating a highly visually appealing display that is internally illuminated.
The present invention is a device that holds bubble blowing supplies, retains blown bubbles and illuminates the blown bubbles that are retained. The device includes a housing. Bubble blowing supplies are selectively stored within the housing. On the exterior of the housing is a bubble support platform. The bubble support platform is concave to reduce the stresses a bubble experiences when it rests against this surface. Below the bubble support platform is at least one light source. As each light source is activated, the light source shines light into the area immediately above the bubble support platform. Consequently, when a bubble is formed and is placed on the bubble support platform, the light sources shine light into the bubble, thereby internally illuminating the bubble.
The light sources can be selectively controlled to shine in a predetermined flash pattern or to shine different colored light at different times. As a consequence, any bubble on the bubble support platform can be illuminated using a complex sequence of changing colored light.